


The Grace of God

by preciousjihyo



Category: TWICE (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dom!jihyo, F/M, Sub!Daniel, daniel is spelled many different ways, he is also the biggest sub you’ve ever seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousjihyo/pseuds/preciousjihyo
Summary: Daniel was basically Jihyo’s servant - but he couldn’t ask for more. He was already too lucky to be graced by God’s hand.





	The Grace of God

“Oh no, Jihyo is coming in less than an hour...!” Daniel said to himself.

The boy looked around his apartment and found missing spots he needed to clean. He had already bathed three times and put on his most expensive cologne, but he still needed to wipe the air vents. What if Jihyo wanted to check his air vents out and saw only cobwebs? She would think lowly of him, he thought.

That’s why he took his time to clean out his vents.

But then he looked at his ceiling fan. That’s the blind spot. What if Jihyo wanted to look on top of the blades of the ceiling fan? No way would he let her be disgusted at the sight of the dusty blades.

After a few minutes of vigorous cleaning, Danny Elle decided one more shower couldn’t hurt.

He hopped into the water and cleaned his body and put on more cologne afterwards. With only a few minutes to spare, Dan Yell patiently sat on the couch like a puppy waiting for their owner. That’s when he heard a car pulling up.

Dannie ran outside and saw a Goddess gracefully getting out of her Mercedes Benz. The aura around her shone brighter than anything else and her eyes twinkled like stars in the night sky.

The boy was taken aback by Jihyo’s breathtaking beauty and he leaned against the wall for support, or else his legs would give out.

That’s when a sharp heel flew to the wall, missing his head by inches. 

“You,” he heard a voice coming from the car. Dan saw two of Jihyo’s members come out of the car.

The two rushed over before Jihyo could and cornered Daniel.

“Whoever you are, you better take care of our Jihyo,” one of them said while smiling.

“Hmm he looks like he needs taken care actually. I think Jihyo is fit for the job,” the one with shorter hair said.

“I-I’m Kang Daniel from W-Wanna One..” the boy said with shocked eyes.

“Okay Kang Daniel from Wanna One, we hope you don’t give our leader too much trouble when she’s taking care of you.” The long haired one said.

“Hey! Nayeon, Jeongyeon, stop bothering him,” Jihyo yelled.

The two girls, Nayeon and Jeongyeon, backed away and slowly walked back to the car.

As they disappeared from Dani Elle’s sight, Jihyo’s ethereal self came forward.

“What are you doing standing out here? Why is your mouth wide open?” Jihyo asked and closed his mouth by pushing his jaw back in place.

Danny Phantom’s heart started beating even faster by experiencing her soft, pure fingers on his skin. He almost melted and merged as one with the wall he was leaning on.

Jihyo opened the door and dragged Dan Yell inside with her.

-

“When I said I wanted to try a-anal, I didn’t mean on me.. w-with a strap on..”

“It’s okay. Babies get used to things quickly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Danny Ell, Dan Yell, Dani, Danny Phantom, and I was also considering writing Dan Howell.  
Anyways, this is only humor and no hate towards Daniel aka BOTTOM small bean.
> 
> Should I make more *clown emoji*


End file.
